The surprise in the aftermath
by mariabones
Summary: Booth has the most suprising visit at the worst time, when Brennan doubts his feelings for her between seasons 8 and 9
1. Chapter 1: An unwelcome visitor

The surprise in the aftermath.

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, as you may guess I did not become owner of the Bones property rights overnight, so they still belong to FOX and Hart Hanson

Chapter 1. An unwelcome visitor.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was staring out of the window sipping a bit of his coffee after having spent the previous night on his office couch. It was not the first time in the last month, and quite certainly won't be the last for two main reasons. The first one being that he had spent whatever free time he had during the last month trying to locate cyber hacktivist Christopher Pelant, the very same that had forced him to break his engagement to the woman he loved more than his own life. The second one being that breaking that engagement had created a lot of pain in her girlfriend who barely stand looking at him nowadays, Booth was dreading the day he might come home to his suitcase being packed and ready next to the entrance door, or worse, arriving home to an empty home, without her or their sweet baby girl, just like one year ago, except this time Brennan won't come back. The agent was brought out of his thoughts by a cough alerting him that someone was at his office door.

Being the situation with Brennan as it was at the moment, the visitor could have not come back in a worse moment. They day before Angela had literally accused him of cheating on Brennan. If both artist and anthropologist got knowledge of this visit, it might very well be the nail in the coffin of Booth and Brennan's fragile relationship. And what was worse, Booth's visitor was not alone

A/N: So, this story begins about one month in the hiatus between seasons 8 and 9. Was it any good? Did you like it? Can you guess who Booth's mysterious visitor/s is/are? If you can't, do you want to know who they are? You know what you gotta do, leave a little comment taking your little bet (without money, of course) or asking for more. I know it's short but I wanted to leave it here to keep the mystery open and let you guys play this little game of trying to guess. From now on, chapters should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2: And she is not alone

Disclaimer: No. No. Definitely I did not earn overnight enough money to buy Hart Hanson and FOX Bones property rights, so, I guess they still belong to them

Chapter 2. And She is not alone

When Booth turned to look at his visitor, could not believe his eyes, there on his office door was his ex, journalist Hannah Burley, but she was not alone. Right next to her, holding the reporter's hand, was a little girl about two years old, with long blonde hair that suggested the reporter was her mother, and almond brown eyes. Booth took his eyes from the little girl, and addressed his ex.

-"Hannah, what are you doing here, and who is this little girl?", was the agent's obvious first question

\- "Her name is Isabella, and she is the reason I'm here. It's time you know the truth. Isabella just turned two years old, and she is"... but the reporter couldn't continue, she was becoming afraid, the look on Booth's face was not what she expected.

-"Are you trying to tell me, she is my daughter?" asked Booth

-"Yes. I, I'm sorry. I just, I found out I was pregnant two weeks after we broke up. I knew you would still be angry, and you wouldn't listen to me, so I decided to wait for a while, and then, the appropriate moment never came. But now, she is asking about her daddy, and she has a right to have one, so I decided it was time to tell you" was the reporter's answer.

-"Really, Hannah. She is two years old, you couldn't find the right moment to tell me in all this time. Listen, my life is a mess right now, and I'm just too mad at you, so it would be better if you just go. Do you still have the same phone number?" Was the agent's angry reaction.

-"Yes, it's the same" Hannah replied.

-"OK, I'll call you the. Now, please just go" The agent asked as politely as he could with all the anger he was feeling at the moment.

As he watched his ex, and his newfound daughter he woke up from his chair and walked to his office door. Closing it as he left, he made his way to a certain psychologist office, coming in without taking into consideration Sweets may be busy, he didn't really cared at the moment. He just wanted to know how to solve this new development without losing his already fragile relationship with Brennan in the process

-"Sweets, we need to talk" the agent barked as he entered the office.

The look on Booth's face was enough to make the young psychologist dismiss his patient so the agent could explain himself. Once the two of them were alone, Booth proceeded to tell Sweets everything about Hannah's visit, including the detail about Isabella. To say the "baby duck", as Booth and Brennan called him, was speechless was the understatement of the year. Even more considering current state of affairs in the Booth and Brennan's paradise. He promised to think about it, and dismissed the agent who hurried to his office to pick his jacket and wallet to go to the dinner where he had a lunch date with Brennan. Meanwhile Brennan had collected Christine from the Jeffersonian's daycare and were both of them on their way to meet Booth when they run into a familiar face, at least for Brennan.

-"Hannah, how are you? it's been a long time, ad who is this beautiful girl? Brennan asked the reporter.

-"I could make you the same question" the reporter replied.

Suddenly the anthropologist looked into Isabella's eyes, and suddenly she new. She was looking at her daughter's half-sister

A/N I'm so glad a lot of you liked it. Most of you guessed it was Hannah, but I think only one person mentioned the possibility of Hannah having a kid, specially, Booth's kid. The timeline for me is the following. Hannah discovers she is pregnant two weeks after Booth and Brennan break up, which, in my mind puts the time Isabella's birth around the time of season 6 finale when Brennan discovers she is pregnant with Christine, so after season 8 finale, she would be around 2 years more or less


	3. Chapter 3: An awkward lunch

The surprise in the aftermath

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I still don't own Bones property rights. I still do it just for fun

Chapter 3: An awkward lunch

 _Meanwhile Brennan had collected Christine from the Jeffersonian's daycare and were both of them on their way to meet Booth when they run into a familiar face, at least for Brennan._

 _-"Hannah, how are you? it's been a long time, ad who is this beautiful girl? Brennan asked the reporter._

 _-"I could make you the same question" the reporter replied._

 _Suddenly the anthropologist looked into Isabella's eyes, and suddenly she new. She was looking at her daughter's half-sister._

Brennan decided to take the matter in her own hands, and decided to be direct.

-"Hannah, there is something I would like to discuss with you. This is my daughter Christine, we were headed to the dinner to have lunch, would you care to join us". Was Brennan's invitation.

Hannah gets on her knees so she is at eye level with Christine- "Hello Christine, I'm Hannah, I'm a friend of your mum, you are such a beautiful little girl" getting up again, she turns to Brennan "We'd love to join you two, this is my sister Isabella, by the way"

Brennan made a sweet gesture towards the little girl, and the four of them went to the dinner, When they arrived, Brennan and Hannah sit in front of each other, with the little girls each next to their mother. Once they were comfortable Brennan wasted no time

-"Hannah, I'm going to make you a question and I want an honest answer, ok?" said Brennan.

-"OK" the journalist replied

-"Is Isabella Booth's? was Brennan's question.

-"Yes" Was Hannah's straight answer. "But He didn't know until 30 minutes ago. We've just gone out of his office" Hannah replied.

Booth decided to appear just at this very moment, and he definitely did not like what he saw Brennan, Hannah and their daughters were at the same table, and if Brennan's face was a sign of the conversation between the two women, she already knew Isabella was also his daughter. He walked to the table, but decided against any PDA. Things were not definitely Ok between them, and Hannah's bombshell was due to add more tension

-"Hiya Bones, Hi monkey" He greeted, giving Christine a sweet kiss on her cheek.

-"Hi, daddy" Christine greeted her daddy

That make Hannah look at the three of them in surprise

-"Christine is your daughter? How old is she? Did you jump at each other the night we broke up?. I thought, I thought that once you met Isabella we could have a chance to be together again" Hannah said.

-"No, Hannah, no. I'm going to ask for a DNA test and if Isabella is, indeed, my daughter; I'll support her, and be there for her, and I hope she and Christine can have a good relationship if they are really sisters. But, right now, I doubt you Hannah. Plus, besides whatever the test will say, I do not love you anymore, I love Bones. What's more, right now Bones and I have some very important things to talk about, so, I would like you to go.

The reporter rose from her chair, and took her daughter with her, leaving Booth and Brennan watching them leave the dinner and then looking at each other with very serious faces.

-"So, Bones, about this new development..." Booth started


End file.
